


Vaggie's Rage - The Republic's Vaggie Kills Valentino (Special Cut)

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Experience Vaggie's rage and only Vaggie's rage from Vaggie Kills Valentino in the special cut of my first ever storyCuts out the first part entirely. Only shows Vaggie's revenge. Completely cuts out the bulk of the story leaving the raw rage of Vaggie in all of its awesomenessOriginalhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/28215648
Kudos: 1





	Vaggie's Rage - The Republic's Vaggie Kills Valentino (Special Cut)

Valentino woke up with a groan and a pounding headache he moved to rub his eyes but his hands were tied down so were his legs he tried to pull them free but they were tied with the strongest rope imaginable as he was tied up and naked

Vaggie came walking up to him and he shouted expletives at her

"You fucking bitch! When Vox hears about his he will fuck you up!" He yelled but Vaggie didnt flinch at all as she poured a few chemicals she had bought into a bowl and mixed it up methodically she finished and crawled onto of Valentino

"Your going to pay for all the shit you did to Angel Dust and others. And if Vox goes after me I'll break that tv face of his!" She spat and slapped Val.

"Try it bitch when i break free I'll break you" he yelled but Vaggie simply laughed

"Yeah no that's not gonna happen...this is for Angel cocksucker" She said before taking a pair of pliers and and ripped his nipples off causing him to scream with pain and thrash but Vaggie didnt care.

"How do you like that you fucking mistake of life!" Vaggie spat at him as she cut out his tounge as Val just screamed and cursed rocking the table. Vaggie then removed each of his nails as Valentino was in unbearable agony

Vaggie had a smirk on her face as she paid Val back for all the crimes he commited. Vaggie cut his dick up painfully and slowly causing him to scream constantly slowly removing it torturing him for making Angel's life in hell a nightmare before throwing the pieces away.

As Val screamed Vaggie got down and grabbed the chemical mix and shoved it down his throat making him scream in pain his insides were now burning up as he thrash but Vaggie did her best to stay on top

Vaggie put the exterminator spear to the side and began cutting both of his eye balls out and removing them then started to thrust a large piece of wood into his empty eye sockets as Valentino screamed and cried in agony begging for her to stop.

Vaggie grinned move the the sticks around sadistically taking great pleasure in doing this to Valentino

"Fuck you" Vaggie told him as she tortured him Val just screamed in response as Val was showed no mercy

Vaggie moved the sticks all around in his eye sockets before thrusting each back and forth in his sockets making him vomit from fright which Vaggie took the vomit and force fed it to him to where he gagged chocking on it. Vaggie began to rip his stomach apart as he gagged tearing into it and even began biting his nose off before tearing it right off Valentino broke and screamed loudly

"Leeeeeet me DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE LET ME DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE WANT TO DIIIIIIIIIE I JUST WANT TO DIIIIIIIE KILL ME ALREADY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" *He screamed. Vaggie laughed cruelly

"Oh don't worry your gonna die" She spat before beginning to literally rip his hair out causing his head to bleed profusely. He just screamed and screamed and screamed

She ripped Valentinos tongue out and shoved it down his throat as he was leaking blood everywhere

Vaggie had enough and began stabbing him with the exterminator spear killing him permanently. Once she was done she sat back and took deep breaths to calm herself looking at Vals dead body.

She kept taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Her heart pounded. She stayed still looking at his body before turning her head away. She was glad she did this. She had brought peace to Angel and other abused sex workers as well

He was dead he was never going to hurt Angel ever again. Vaggie smirked and sent Angel a picture of Vals mangled dead body and Angel texted back

Angel: "I love you lmao"

Vaggie: ";)"

Vaggie put her phone away and set Vals body on fire and walked away. When she got back Angel showed his gratitude to Vaggie and thanked her and Angel's and Vaggie relationship improved fast as they hung out more and were nicer to eachother. Charlie was relieved vaggie survived and didnt even punish her as even she was glad that Vaggie had offed Val

When Vox tried to get revenge Vaggie and Charlie uploaded a literal virus made from extermiantor spear materials that made him leak all his insides out and hung his body for all to see. Velvet also tried to black mail them and tell lies about them so they killed her to

Charlies business suddenly began getting attention due to Vaggies actions. Many former victims of Valentinos came to the happy hotel to get redeemed which funded Charlie's project. Charlie's business was finally booming now as word from former employees of Vals spread throughout hell. And she was fjnallyvable to redeem demons and get them into heaven. Even Katie Killjoy apologized to Charlie for what she said as she had been proven wrong

Angel got more serious about stopping his drug problem and finally got clean. Angel Vaggie and Charlie celebrated and even Alastor was even happy as he had grown fond of Angel

Valentino was finally gone and would never hurt anybody ever again.


End file.
